


worse than nicotine

by moreissuesthanv0gue



Series: allow yourself to become a gorgeous mess {{ or the one where they meet in incredibly fucked up situations }} [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Jewelry, M/M, OOC, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreissuesthanv0gue/pseuds/moreissuesthanv0gue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m a jeweler and you always come in to buy stuff so I assume you have you have a significant other and don’t hit on you, but it turns out you’re just really nice to your sister" AU</p><p>{{ or the one where a slight misconception is the ultimate cockblock and Mickey sees jewels in Ian }}</p><p>title from Nicotine by Panic!At the Disco</p>
            </blockquote>





	worse than nicotine

   As ironic as it all was, Mickey _loved_ gemstones. Ever since he was small, he’d been particularly fascinated with the way light reflected off of his mother’s jewelry, or the rough, sandpapery texture of a sapphire and the smooth, hard texture of a diamond. So, as soon as he could, he’d became a jeweller. And life was good. Lonely, but good.

   Mickey sees him for the first time on a Tuesday. For a while, he simply just watches, fascinated by the way the tall, pale boy moves. The jewels pale in comparison to the mysterious boy, how he moves with such a grace. His eyes are emerald green, his skin, pearly, with splatters of topaz on his cheeks. He has lips the colour of sapphire, and hair as fiery as a mandarin garnet. The boy approaches the counter. Mickey smiles at him, and _oh god, he’s pretty sure that he’s in love._

   “Hi, I’m Mickey. What’re you looking for?” “Hi…I’m looking for a necklace? It’s for a birthday.” And Mickey’s heart drops to the floor and shatters, because he’s obviously not single or gay. Mickey forces another smile. “Well…what’s she look like?” he asks, staring intently at Ian, who is deep in thought. “She’s sort of pale, a bit darker than I am, though. She has brown hair, brown eyes. She says it’s boring, but I think she’s gorgeous.” “Hmmm…well I’d recommend something with topaz. That’s the bright blue section over there.” Mickey says, gesturing with his hand. “Thanks. I’m Ian, by the way”.

   Soon, it becomes a routine. Every month, Ian would come and buy jewellery for his alleged girlfriend, and Mickey can’t help but wonder if this girl knows how lucky she is to have someone like Ian, someone so kind and considerate, someone who is willing to spend thousands of dollars a year on _jewellery_. For some reason, Mickey’s pretty sure she doesn’t.

   The boys get closer and closer, to the point where Ian would come to the shop just to see Mickey. Mickey loves it, and definitely doesn’t complain, but he wonders. “Ian, doesn’t your girlfriend wonder where you are? I mean, what kind of sane person randomly hangs out with their jeweller?” Ian bursts out laughing. “Mick…I’m gay, and haven’t dated since freshman year. What the hell are you talking about?” Mickey’s jaw hits the floor. “What the hell…then all that jewellery, who the hell was that for?” He sees Ian blush.”That was actually for my sister, Fiona. at first. Then…um…after a while, I just used it as an excuse to see you...you're really funny and sweet and kind and you always smile when you see me so I thought that maybe you wanted to be with me also.” Mickey coos. “Holy shit, thats the cutest thing ever. You’re…you’re adorable, you're one of my favourite people in the whole world, of course I wanted to fucking be with you. That's all I've wanted since the first day I saw you. I’m closing up in 10. Would you join me for dinner afterwards?”


End file.
